


Halloween Shenanigans

by SpaceBunBun



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: I was told a while ago I could post up my piece for Open Your Eyes: A Fire Emblem Awakening Zine (a modern day AU), but I didn't want to post it up until I got my copy of the zine just in case. So here is my piece for it! I really enjoyed writing this and, even though I barely talked or interacted with people (I'm sorry if I was awkward), I enjoyed being the zine!
Relationships: Guire | Gaius/Olivia
Kudos: 3





	Halloween Shenanigans

Inigo looked out the window, seeing all of the children getting candy. He couldn’t wait much longer to get some for himself. He turned around to look at Olivia and Gaius. He had a big smile on his face. His parents could tell he was excited for this. It was his first Halloween after all. Olivia giggled as she took a hold of her son. She took him back to his room and helped changed him into his costume. 

“Wee-woo! Wee-Woo,” Inigo yelled as he came running the living room. “Where is the fire! Heehee!” 

Gaius smiled and messed with his hat. He could hear his son giggle. 

“You’re not going to go as anything,” Olivia asked, entering the living room. 

“Nope.” Gaius replied. “I’m taking Little Babe here Trick or Treating. That’s it.” 

“Okay, be safe.” 

“Yup.” 

“And no stealing candy.”

“But…” 

“Gaius.” 

“I make no promises.” 

Olivia sighed. Gaius took a hold of Inigo’s hand. The two walked down the stairs and out the door. 

“Stay close to me, okay?” 

“Okay!” 

Gaius walked at Inigo’s pace to their next-door neighbours house. Gaius stayed at the edge of the driveway as his son slowly walked up to the door. Inigo lightly knocked on the door. No one answered. 

He knocked again. 

Still no answer. 

The small child walked back to his father with a sad look on his face. Gaius sighed. He took his son back to the door and rang the doorbell. Their neighbour opened up the door, holding a bowl of candy. They smiled at the two of them. 

“Trw-Trwick or Trw-Trweet,” Inigo stuttered. 

Their neighbour bent down to meet Inigo eye to eye and they giggled. “Well aren’t you cute!~ Take any candy that you find yummy!” 

He looked at the bowl for a few seconds before grabbing a couple of pieces. Gaius licked his lips, hoping to get some. They looked up at him and sighed that led into a smile. They held out the bowl to him. He took a handful of candy. The two said their thank you’s and goodbye’s before leaving. Inigo tried to make sure that he stayed close to his father when they were walking around. 

They walked to one house after another, filling the bucket little by little. They ran into some friends and went trick or treating with them. Frederick got concerned when Severa was pushing Inigo and Owain around. The three of them traded some candy before parting ways. Gaius and Inigo walked around some more before going home. They stopped at someone’s house that they made into a makeshift haunted house. 

“Welcome one and all,” the person announced, “only the bravest of souls may enter.” 

“Do you want to go in?” Gaius asked. 

“Yes! I-I am brave!” Inigo said. 

“Okay,” he said, placing him down on the ground. “Papa is right here next to you.” 

“Farewell to you, the haunted of souls,” they said as the two walked into the building. 

Inigo stuck close to Gaius, he was scared of everything he saw. The cobwebs that held the spiders, the pumpkins with creepy faces on it, the smoke that was filling the air. To Gaius, none of it was scary. Then he realized, this was not for him, it was for teenagers and little children. He made sure that Inigo held his hand as they kept walking through the haunted house. 

Inigo stopped and held onto his father’s leg when he thought he saw someone quickly move through the house. Gaius took the hat off of his son and patted his head to reassure him. He then placed the firefighter’s hat on his head and kept walking with his son. After a few more steps, they stopped again. This time, there was a person in front of them pretending to be a mannequin. The person twitched their head. Inigo let out a little yelp and clinged to Gaius. 

The person opened their mouth, letting out some of the fog. Inigo then let out a scream. Gaius picked him up and he dug his head into his father’s chest. He kept walking through the building. After that, nothing big or terrifying happened, at least for Gaius it wasn’t. One person came out of nowhere and yelled ‘boo.’ A couple of other people pretended to grab at them. It was much like that until they made it out of the house. 

“Hello Brave Souls,” the person before said, “you made it through. Congratulations.” They then held out a bucket of candy towards Inigo. 

Gaius looked at his son. He was terrified. He didn’t even look at the person. Gaius took a handful of candy and placed it in Inigo’s bucket. He said his thank you’s and goodbye’s before walking off. He aimlessly walked around the neighbourhood until Inigo calmed down. He was surprised that he didn’t cry. When his son finally calmed down, they went up to the last house. The neighbourhood’s old bat’s house. Gaius shrugged it off and the two walked up to the door. He knocked on the door. 

A minute goes by. 

No answer. 

Gaius knocked on the door again. 

Thirty seconds pass. 

The old bat finally opens the door. 

“Trick or treat,” Inigo said smiling. He held up his bucket as high as he could reach. 

“Bah!” The old man said. “You’re not worthy.” 

“What?” Gaius asked. “Not worthy for what?” 

“Candy.” 

“Wait, hold on.” Gaius was stunned by the old bat’s remmarks. “Not worth-” 

The old bat slammed the door on their faces. Gaius became irritated. He looked down at Inigo, who finally started to cry. He picked up his son and started to shake him and pat him to try to calm him down. The two got home and Olivia rushed over to them as soon as she heard her son crying. She took him from Gaius and sang a soft tune to him allowing him to fall asleep within a couple of minutes. 

“What happened?” She asked. 

“The old bat said he wasn’t worthy of candy,” Gaius said as he was walking into the kitchen. He opened the fridge to grab the eggs. “No one tells my child that he isn’t worthy of candy.” 

“Please tell me you’re not going to…” 

“The phrase is ‘trick or treat’ for a reason.” 

“Gaius.” 

“Trick or treat, Babe.” 

Gaius gave her a peck on the lips and a peck on the cheek for Inigo. He walked out of his house making his way towards the old bat’s house. He rang the doorbell and hide somewhere. When the man opened up the door, he stood on the porch. He saw no one. Gaius then began pelting him with the eggs. The man rushed back inside. 

Gaius came out of hiding and walked up to the window. He looked through it seeing that no one was in sight. He found the bowl of candy. It was close to the window. He lock-picked his way in and reached around. Once he got the bowl of candy, he closed the window and went back home. 

Olivia sighed. 

“What?” Gaius asked. He looked at the candy then back at her. “It’s still the trick.” 

“Now it’s a treat.” 

The two giggled. The two then dumped all of the candy into one big pile and started to check if it was tampered with. Olivia smiled when she saw ‘sneakily’ eating the candy. He soon passed out from a mixture of too much candy and being too tired. Olivia put all of the safe candy back into the buckets and placing them in the kitchen. She covered Gaius with a blanket and giving him a kiss on the forehead. She walked to Inigo’s room and gave him a little kiss on his forehead before she went to bed herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I was told a while ago I could post up my piece for Open Your Eyes: A Fire Emblem Awakening Zine (a modern day AU), but I didn't want to post it up until I got my copy of the zine just in case. So here is my piece for it! I really enjoyed writing this and, even though I barely talked or interacted with people (I'm sorry if I was awkward), I enjoyed being the zine!


End file.
